Marechiyo Ōmaeda/Image Gallery
Ōmaeda Anime Images Profile Images Ep215MarechiyoProfile.png|Marechiyo Ōmaeda, Lieutenant of the 2nd Division Ep273MarechiyoProfile.png|Marechiyo. Soul Society arc Ep51SuiFengOmaeda.png|Suì-Fēng and Ōmaeda. Ep54OmaedasReaction.png|Ōmaeda's reaction to the powerful Sōkyoku being released. Ep54GegetsuburiShikai.png|Gegetsuburi's original anime Shikai form. Ep54IchigoDefeatsOfficers.png|Ōmaeda defeated by Ichigo in a single hit. Fake Karakura Town arc Ep203Gotei13Gather.png|Marechiyo and the other captains and lieutenants gather in the Fake Karakura Town. Ep216OmaedasConfusion.png|Ōmaeda panics. 221Marechiyo vs. Nirgge.png|Marechiyo fights Nirgge 222MarechiyoVsNirgge.png|Marechiyo clashes with Nirgge. 222Marechiyo attacks.png|Ōmaeda trying to hit Nirgge 222Nirgge jumps.png|Nirgge pursuing Ōmaeda 222Marechiyo appears.png|Ōmaeda surprises Nirgge with his speed. 222Nirgge grabs.png|Ōmaeda being attacked by an annoyed Nirgge 222Marechiyo smashes.png|Ōmaeda hits Nirgge with his Shikai Ep223MarechiyoShikaiGegetsuburi.png|Ōmaeda with his Zanpakutō, Gegetsuburi in Shikai Ep223ŌmaedaProtectsSuìFēng.png|Ōmaeda defends Suì-Fēng from Ggio Vega Ep223Kazaguruma.png|Suì-Fēng uses Kazaguruma on Ggio, defending Ōmaeda. 223Baraggan confronts.png|Ōmaeda and Suì-Fēng face off against Baraggan. Ep227LieutenantsMeeting.png|Marechiyo and the other lieutenants hold a meeting. 276Marechiyo flees.png|Ōmaeda runs from Baraggan. Omeada Catches Soifon.png|Ōmaeda catches Suì-Fēng after she uses her Bankai. Ep280SuiFengHachigenVsBaraggan.png|Marechiyo, Suì-Fēng, and Hachigen face off against Baraggan. Bount arc (anime only) Ep92BountSurrounded.png|Ōmeada confronts the Bount. Episode92DefeatedScene.png|Ōmeada and other Shinigami defeated by the Bount. The New Captain Shusuke Amagai arc (anime only) Omaeda rests outside 2nd Division.png|Ōmaeda rests outside 2nd Division. Restrained by Omaeda.png|Kenryū and Enryū restrained by Ōmaeda. Zanpakuto Unknown Tales arc (anime only) 237Marechiyo_leads.png|Marechiyo leads a group of Shinigami toward the archives. 237Omaeda_falls.png|Ōmaeda falls over. 237Marechiyo_discovers.png|Marechiyo discovers the unconscious Shinigami. 237Omaeda_wonders.png|Ōmaeda wonders what happened. 237Shinigami_are_defeated.png|Marechiyo watches as the Shinigami are easily defeated by Gegetsuburi and Hōzukimaru. 237Omaeda_states.png|Ōmaeda states he is not going bald. 237Omaeda_draws.png|Ōmaeda draws his sword. 237Omaeda_lies.png|An unconscious Ōmaeda lies on the ground. Ep240Tedoriru1.png|Nemu attacks Ōmaeda and Gegetsuburi with Tedoriru. Ep240Tedoriru3.png|Nemu threatens to use Tedoriru on Ōmaeda again. 240Nemu_stops.png|Nemu stops Ōmaeda. Ep253ZanpakutoShinigamiUnited.png|Marechiyo and the other Shinigami unite with their Zanpakutō Spirits once more. 254Omaeda_tells.png|Ōmaeda tells Gegetsuburi to smash the Gillians. Ep254MarechiyoGegetsuburiAttack.png|Marechiyo and Gegetsuburi attack a Gillian together Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Ep312MarechiyoExplainsAbsence.png|Ōmaeda and Suì-Fēng. Ep312MarechiyoSweepsCourtyard.png|Ōmaeda sweeping the courtyard of his barracks. Gotei 13 Barbeque.png|The Gotei 13 joins Nozomi's barbeque. Ep321HisagiIkkakuYumichikaMarechiyoVsReigai.png|The originals face off against the Reigai. Omaeda faces off against his counterpart.png|Ōmaeda faces his Reigai counterpart. Ikkaku laughs at Omaeda's predicament.png|Ikkaku laughs at Ōmaeda's predicament. Marechiyo flees from his Reigai.png|Marechiyo flees from his Reigai duplicate. Shuhei and Omaeda come up with a plan whilst fleeing.png|Shūhei and Ōmaeda come up with a plan whilst fleeing. Uryu Heals The Shinigami.png|Uryū aiding the injured Hisagi and Ōmaeda. Ep332ByakuyaOmaeda.png|Reigai-Byakuya fights Ōmaeda. Music Images Bleach B Station S4V4.png|Ōmaeda, Aizen, Ikkaku, and Ichigo on the cover of the fourth volume of the fourth Bleach B Station season. Ōmaeda Manga Images Profile Images Ch548Pg3OmaedaCharaPic.png|Ōmaeda two years later. Hueco Mundo arc 315Cover.png|Ōmaeda and several other Shinigami on the cover of Chapter 315. Fake Karakura Town arc 316Cover.png|Ōmaeda, his fellow Shinigami, and the enemy captains and Arrancar on the cover of Chapter 316. 329Cover.png|Ōmaeda and the other Fake Karakura Town combatants on the cover of Chapter 329. 332Cover.png|Ōmaeda on the cover of Chapter 332. 333Cover.png|Ōmaeda, Suì-Fēng, and Baraggan on the cover of Chapter 333. 360Sekienton.png|Ōmaeda uses Sekienton in his battle against Baraggan. 360Sekienton2.png|Baraggan watches the cloud created by Sekienton in confusion. 360Sekienton3.png|Ōmaeda flees after he fails to use Sekienton effectively. 389Cover.png|Ōmaeda, his allies, and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 389. The Thousand-Year Blood War arc 548Marechiyo comforts.png|Ōmaeda comforts his little sister during the Wandenreich attack. 549Marechiyo is stabbed.png|Ōmaeda is wounded by BG9. Category:Images